


A New Year Is Here

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 2017, Action Figures, Fanart, Fanphoto, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Happy New Year 2017, everyone! Sif, Loki and Thor discuss what they want for the new year. For 100indecisions, who makes the best pictures of action figures. [AU, fanphoto.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/gifts).



 

"Festive decorations, a large bottle of fine spirits and good company. What more could you want for the new year?"

**"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps less of you getting us into hopeless situations. Or a corkscrew so we might actually get to enjoy this drink. Knowing my luck, both would be too much to ask for."**

"Personally, I would settle for a few months without your childish bickering."

**Author's Note:**

> The "bottle of fine spirits" decorated a pot of good-luck-clover before I stole it for my action figures. But don't worry, I'll put it back. If I can rescue it from a possibly tipsy god of thunder...


End file.
